Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks, more particularly, to a mechanism that prevents accidental resetting of the combination of a retractable wire lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular wire lock on the market today is a portable model with a thin, retractable wire, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,517, issued to Ling. The wire, with a locking head, extends from a wire hole on the top surface of the lock casing. At the opposite end of the top surface is a locking hole into which the locking head is inserted. Between the two holes is a set of coaxial combination dials. When the correct combination is set, the locking head can be snapped into the locking hole. If the combination is changed from the correct combination, the locking head is secured in the locking hole.
The lock is designed so that the user can reset the combination. The combination is reset by first setting the current correct combination, and then pushing the locking head down into the wire hole until it hits a stop. The user then sets the new combination and pulls the locking head from the wire hole. Now the new combination is locked in and must be used to operate the lock.
The problem with this mechanism that is addressed by the present invention is that it is relatively easy to change the combination without realizing it. The typical problem scenario is that the user finishes using the lock and leaves the dials set to the correct combination. Then the lock is dropped into a bag or other container. The lock is either dropped onto its top edge or another item is dropped on top of the lock, pushing the locking head into the wire hole. While rummaging around in the bag for the lock or some other item, one or more of the dials are inadvertently turned. The next time the lock is used, the user pulls the locking head from the wire hole, resetting to the new combination. Up to this point there would be no real problem, except that the user most likely is not going to look at the combination dials because she already xe2x80x9cknowsxe2x80x9d what the combination is. So the user snaps the locking head into the locking hole and spins the dials off the correct combination without looking. Now, the combination has been set to something other than what the user thinks it is, but doesn""t realize it until she later tries to open the lock. At this point, since the user does not know the current correct combination, the only way to release the device being secured is to cut the wire, thereby destroying the lock.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retractable wire lock in which it is much more difficult than in similar locks of the prior art to inadvertently reset the combination.
The present invention is an improvement of an existing lock described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,517 (the ""517 patent), incorporated herein by reference. The present invention replaces the combination reset mechanism of the ""517 lock with one of two embodiments. The combination is reset by pushing an internal reset block inwardly. In the lock of the ""517 patent, the reset block is pushed inwardly by pushing the locking head into the wire hole in the casing. A tapered surface on the locking head contacts an inclined surface of the reset block, pushing the reset block inwardly.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the ""517 reset block is replaced by a reset block that has a reset button. The reset button extends from the reset block out of the casing. In order to reset the lock combination, the user presses and holds the reset button, sets the new combination, then releases the reset button.
The second embodiment also replaces the ""517 block with a reset block that has a reset button. In addition, the second embodiment employs the locking head to hold the reset block in the reset position so that the user does not have to continually press the reset button during the reset procedure. The reset block has an arcuate cavity around the locking head. A flat shoulder on the lower portion of the locking head sits on a ledge on the surface of the cavity, preventing the locking head from being pushed into the wire hole. Pressing the reset button disengages the ledge from the locking head, allowing the user to push the locking head into the wire hole, which now holds the reset block in the reset position. After the new combination has been set, the user pulls the locking head from the wire hole, causing the reset block to return to its normal position, setting the new combination.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.